


Happened once Minecon 2015

by Kattiz



Category: Suomitube
Genre: F/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattiz/pseuds/Kattiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitä tapahtui Minecon viikonloppuna silloin, kun kukaan neljästä ei päivittänyt somea, tai striimannut Periscopesta? Palataan ajassa taaksepäin muutama viikko, takaisin Mineconiin. Lontoossa ensimmäisenä iltana tapahtui asioita, jotka eivät koskaan nähneet päivän valoa. Ennenkuin nyt.<br/>Wildy, J0p, Hunri ja Hane ovat saapuneet hotellille, jakautuneet huoneisiinsa, ja ovat nyt purkamassa tavaroitaan. Vai ovatko? Ainakin toistaiseksi ovat. Mutta illan edetessä pidemmälle... No, sanotaanko että kaikkien elämät muuttuvat. Jollain tavalla. Joko suurella, tai pienellä</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happened once Minecon 2015

**Author's Note:**

> Yölliset ideat on parhaita.  
> Oon huomannu et aika usein kaikki mun ficci ideat syntyy yöllä.  
> Sillei  
> Hups :D  
> Huomautan, että mikään ficin tapahtumista ei ole totta (joojoo kaikki varmaa älys sen), ja nii.. En tiedä mitä siel Lontoos oikeesti tapahtu, joten nii.. Pakko keksiä kaikki itse. Ok emmä enää tiiä höhö.  
> Ja koska tästä on jo kauan aikaa (pari viikkoo tshk) niin en muista kaikkee mitä Wildy ja nää teki siel mistä ne ilmotti somessa ja yhy emmä tiedä :D Antakaa anteeksi olen vain viaton pikku Katti. Heh.  
> Joo joo toi nimi on tyhmä koska ei tää kerro Mineconista mut ihan sama idc! xD  
> Muutta joo.. Enjoy ~
> 
>  
> 
> *uudelleenjulkaistu*

"Aaaa ei vitsi mua väsyttää ihan sikana" Hane venytteli ja kaatui sängylleen, jättäen avonaisen matkalaukkunsa lattialle. "Joo nii muaki" Hunri mumisi ja istui sänkynsä reunalle, kaatuen sitten selälleen. "Voisin nukkuu seuraavat tuhat vuotta. Eiku itseasias en vois. Koska Minecon ja kaikki muu kiva jäis välistä" Hane puheli itsekseen, Hunrin vain tuijottaessa kattoa. "Mitäköhän Saku tekee? Onkohan sil ikävä mua?" Hunri ei enää keskittynyt, mietti vain asioita.

  
Toisessa huoneessa J0p ja Wildy purkivat tavaroitaan keskustellen pirteästi, pitkästä matkasta huolimatta. "Mitä sä ootat tältä reissulta eniten?" Wildy kysyi vilkaisten J0pia pikaisesti. "Emmä tiedä.. Kaikkee" J0p naurahti. "Hah" Wildykin naurahti. "Entäs sä? Mitä sä odotat eniten?" J0p kysyi vuorostaan Wildyltä, ja katsoi tätä hetken, jatkaen sitten tavaroiden purkamista. "Hmm.. En mäkään tiedä.. Varmaan Mindcrackin partya" Wildy mietti. J0p naurahti. "Huomasitsä muuten et Hunri meni kauheen hiljaseks ku Hane liitty meidän porukkaan?" Wildy vaihtoi äkisti aihetta. "Joo.. Huomasin" J0p vastasi. Keskustelu jatkui Wildyn keksiessä jotain ilkeää, J0pin nyökytellessä päätään ja nauraen välillä ilkeästi.  
  
  
Hunri roikotti päätään sängyn laidan yli, ja sulki silmänsä. "Hane.." Hunri mumisi silmät suljettuna. "Noo?" Hane vastasi selaten Instagramia. "Mitä sä ootat eniten tältä reissulta?" Hunri kysyi. "Hm.. Mä en itseasias tiedä. Oikeesti. Varmaan Pyron tapaamista. Ja Mindcrackin partya. Koska Pyro on ihanaaaa" Hane hehkutti. "Entä sä? Mitä sä ootat?" hän kysyi Hunrilta. "Mineconia varmaan" Hunri mumisi, ja nousi kunnolla sängylleen makaamaan. "Hunri?" Hane nousi risti-istuntaan sängylleen ja katsoi Hunria pää hiukan kallellaan. "Hmm?" Hunri hymisi tuijottaen kattoa. "Sä oot ollu kovin hiljanen. Onks kaikki hyvin?" Hane kysyi pientä huolestuneisuutta äänessään. "Joo... Oon vaa väsyny" Hunri mumisi. Oikeasti se ei johtunut väsymyksestä.  
Hunri oli yrittänyt piilottaa tunteensa, mutta oli epäonnistunut, sillä Hane oli huomannut tämän hiljaisuuden.  _Toivottavasti Wildy tai J0p ei oo huomannu mun käytökses mitää.._  Hunri ajatteli. Hanen liityttyä porukkaan hän oli pysytellyt hiljaa sivummalla, vilkuillen Hanea silloin tällöin. Hunri vain... No, hän ei vain pystynyt käsittämään Hanen kauneutta.  
  
Siitä oli muutama viikko. Muutama viikko siitä kun Hunri viimein myönsi itselleen pitävänsä Hanesta enemmän kuin ystävänä. Hunri oli pitänyt Hanesta jo kauan, mutta vasta muutama viikko sitten hän viimein myönsi sen itselleen. Hän oli päättänyt pitää tunteet piilossa, päättänyt ettei kertoisi kenellekkään. Kukaan ei saisi tietää. Koskaan.  
Kaikki oli ollut hyvin, ennen tätä päivää, kun Wildy päätti muiden mielipiteitä kysymättä että Hane ja Hunri menisivät samaan hotellihuoneeseen. Hunri oli toivonut heräävänsä pahasta unesta, mutta niin ei ollut tapahtunut. Hane suostui ideaan iloisesti, kun taas Hunri vain seisoi hiljaa tuijottaen kenkiään, huutaen sisäisesti Wildylle.  
  
Ja tässä hän nyt oli. Makasi sängyllä tuijottaen kattoa kuollen sisäisesti. Hane istui hiljaa sängyllään ja teki jotain puhelimellaan. Kuten aina. Hunri huokaisi ja käänsi selkänsä Hanelle. Miksi juuri Hane. Voi miksi. Hunri vihasi itseään. Hän olisi vihannut myös Hanea, jostain syystä jota hän ei tiennyt itsekään, muttei pystynyt siihen. Hunri huokaisi raskaasti ja sulki silmänsä.  _Miksi?_   hän ajatteli vihaisena.  
  
   
"Ei sielt kuulu mitää, iha hiljasta" J0p kuiskasi ja hiipi kauemmas Hunrin ja Hanen huoneen oven edestä. "No höh" Wildy kuiskasi pettyneenä. "Luulin et niiden välillä ois ollu jotai mut ei sit kai" Wildy jatkoi, ja hihitti. J0p vilkaisi hotellihuoneen ovea ja mietti hetken. "Hei Wildy..." J0p kuiskasi vilkaisten Wildyä. "Mm?" Wildy kallisti päätään ja katsoi J0pia kysyvästi. "Eäh ei mitää" J0p pudisti pienesti päätään. Wildy katsoi J0pia hetken kysyvästi, mutta antoi asian olla. "Itseasias.." J0p mumisi ja kääntyi katsomaan Wildyä silmiin, ottaen tämän kädestä kiinni ja astui lähemmäs tätä. "Haluun vaan sanoo..." J0p vilkaisi muualle, mutta käänsi katseensa takaisin Wildyyn, painaen sitten huulensa tämän huulille. Wildy tiukensi otettaan J0pin kädestä, hämmästyessään tapahtunutta. J0p irrottautui suudelmasta ja kuiskasi. "Rakastan sua Wildy" hän mumisi, irrotti otteensa toisen kädestä ja palasi huoneeseensa, jättäen hyvin hämmästyneen Wildyn seisomaan keskelle hotellikäytävää.  
  
Wildy ei tiennyt mitä ajatella. Hän ei saanut selkoa ajatuksistaan, eikä tunteistaan. J0p piti hänestä. Mutta pitikö hän J0pista? Wildy seisoi hetken käytävässä, tuijottaen jonnekkin kaukaisuuteen, ajatusten ajaessa kilpaa tämän päässä. Noin kymmenen minuutin päästä Wildy uskaltautui liikkumaan, ja palasi huoneeseensa. J0p istui sängyllään selkä Wildyyn päin. Kuullessaan oven sulkeutuvan, J0p kääntyi ja tunsi Wildyn lämpimät huulet omiaan vasten.  
  
   
Hane istui sängyllään risti-istunnassa, selaten sadatta kertaa twitterfeediään läpi, vaikka tiesi ettei siellä ole mitään uutta. Hän vain tarvitsi jotain tekemistä, tai siis, esittääkseen Hunrille että hänellä oli tekemistä. Oikeasti Hane vain selaili feediään ylös alas, lukematta yhtäkään twiittiä, ja mietti miten paljastaisi Hunrille tunteensa. Hän oli pitänyt Hunrista jo kauan, kauemmin kun saattoi muistaa. Hane laittoi puhelimensa pois ja kääntyi niin, että saattoi katsoa Hunria kääntämättä päätään. Toinen oli kääntänyt selkänsä ja makasi liikkumattomana sängyllään, lukuunottamatta pientä kylkien kohoilua, jonka hengittäminen aiheutti. Hane nousi seisomaan sänkyjen väliin ja laski kätensä Hunrin olkapäälle, kuiskaten toisen nimen hiljaa. Hunri löi Hanen kättä, ja Hane vetäisi kätensä nopeasti pois, säikähtäneenä. "Anna mun olla" hän mumisi, vihaisen kuuloisena. Hane säpsähti. "Hunri.. Mä" Hane mumisi. "Jätä mut rauhaan!" Hunri ärähti.  _Okei okei rauhotu!_ Hane huusi mielessään ja kaatui sängylleen, ja käänsi selkänsä Hunrille.  _Mitä mä oon tehny? Miks se vihaa mua?_ Hane ajatteli kyynelten tippuessa tyynylle.  
  
Hunri makasi sängyllään, syyllisyyden tunteen polttaessa tämän rintaa. Hän oli vahingoittanut Hanea. Jos Hunri olisi voinut, hän olisi hakannut päätään seinään, ja kironnut itsensä. Mutta hän ei voinut. Kaikkien onneksi. Hunri toivoi osaavansa kelata aikaa taaksepäin. Jotta voisi peruuttaa äskeisen. Olikohan Hane kunnossa? Hunri kääntyi varovaisesti katsomaan Hanea, joka makasi kippurassa sängyllään, selkä Hunriin päin. Tuon keho vävähteli, ja Hunrin kuunnellessa tarkemmin tuo kuuli hiljaista itkua. Hane itki. Hunri huolestui. Ja paljon. "Hane?" hän kysyi varovaisesti ja nousi istumaan sänkynsä reunalle. Hane ei reagoinut. Hunri siirtyi istumaan Hanen sängyn reunalle ja laittoi kätensä tämän olkapäälle. "Hane... Ooksä okei?" hän kysyi huolestuneella äänellä.  _Voi vittu Hunri, ooksä ihan tyhmä?! Sä just löit sitä, se itkee ja sit kysyt onkse okei. Valoja päälle!_  Hunri ajatteli vihaisena, mutta katsoi sitten huolestuneena Hanea. Hane kääntyi varovaisesti katsomaan Hunria. "Joo... En" Hane mumisi pyyhkien kyyneleensä ja nousi istumaan Hunrin eteen. Hane tuijotti jalkojaan, kyynelten tippuessa tämän housuille. "Anteeks..." Hunri mumisi ja katsoi Hanea anteeksipyytävästi. "E-ei ollut tarkoitus satuttaa..." hän jatkoi ja katsoi käsiään. "Ei se mitään..." Hane mumisi. Hunri siirtyi lähemmäs Hanea ja kietoi kätensä tiukasti Hanen ympärille. Hane teki samoin. Siinä he istuivat hetken, kunnes Hunri hellitti otettaan ja työnsi Hanea kauemmas, katsoen tämän silmiin. "Hunri..." Hane kuiskasi. Hunri katsoi toista kysyvästi. "Mä... Mä rakastan sua" hän mumisi ja käänsi katseensa pois, punastuen. Hunri hämmästyi. Mutta iloisesti. "Hane..." Hunri mumisi. Hane käänsi katseensa takaisin Hunriin, ja Hunri veti Hanen ikuisuuksia kestävään suudelmaan.  
  
   
 "Mennääks hakee Hane ja Hunri ja mentäs iltapalalle?" Wildy ehdotti. J0p vilkaisi häntä hymyillen ja nyökkäsi. "Joo sopii" hän vastasi. He nousivat ylös J0pin sängyltä ja kävelivät ovelle. J0p avasi Wildylle oven, herrasmiehen elkein, Wildy hymyili ja käveli ovesta ulos. J0p seurasi Wildyä ja sulki oven perässään. Wildy seisoi Hunrin ja Hanen huoneen ovessa ja katsoi J0pia hymyillen. J0p käveli Wildyn vierelle ja painoi suukon tämän huulille. Wildy avasi huoneen oven ja meni sisään, pysähtyen samantien. J0p pysähtyi Wildyn vierelle ja yskäisi. Hane irrottautui nopeasti Hunrista ja siirtyi tämän viereen istumaan, tuijottaen maahan. Hunri mulkaisi Wildyä ja J0pia vihaisesti. "Kukaan ei saa tietää" hän murahti. Wildy hymyili ja vilkaisi J0pia. "Ei saa" Wildy lupasi, ja suuteli J0pia, ja katsoi sitten Hunria. "Jos kukaan ei saa tietää tästä" hän jatkoi. Hunri katsoi heitä hetken hämmentyneenä, mutta nyökkäsi sitten. Epämiellyttävä hiljaisuus laskeutui. Hunri kuiskasi jotain Hanelle, joka nyökkäsi. Wildy ja J0p vilkaisivat toisiaan, mutta antoivat asian olla. "Mut siis, mennäänkö syömään?" J0p rikkoi hiljaisuuden. Hunri ja Hane nyökkäsivät samaan aikaan ja kävelivät muiden luo. "Mennään siis" Wildy totesi ja avasi oven muille.

**Author's Note:**

> "Kukaan ei saa tietää"  
> Höhö  
> Mutta joo.. Semmosta tällä kertaa.. En keksi tähän loppuun mitää muutaku et pahoitteluni jos kirjotusvirheitä ilmaantuu, en jaksanu lukee tota läpi koska oon laiska xd Pahoittelen myös lyhyyttä suuresti mut yhy antakaa anteeksi :c  
> Eipä mulla muuta. Kommentoikaa ihmeessä mielipidettä ja jakakaa muille jos siltä tuntuu! Mä päästän teidät nyt jatkamaan muita hommianne.  
> Näkyillään seuraavien ficcien parissa! Bye ~


End file.
